Talk:Browning M1919
Request that the title would please be changed to "M1919 Medium Machine Gun" as the weapon was not a light machine gun. iplayf0rkeeps MaiPenRai 23:58, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Technical inaccuracy I removed the idiocy about it "ripping arms off" in fact this use, while not common, is seen in documentary footage. GIs using a sling have been filmed advancing with the M1919 at the hip laying down suppressing fire. I know of at least one incident in the Pacific on Guadalcanal and one in Germany in I think Cologne where it was filmed. Undoubtedly it happened MANY other times without being caught on film. Do your research before spewing such nonsense please, at a mere 31 pounds or so the M1919 is not much heavier then the modern day Medium MG such as the M240 commonly seen being hauled and fired by one man. Indeed the M1919A6 was'' purpose built'' for use as a Squad automatic weapon, and though intended to have an assistant gunner to carry and feed ammunition the gun itself was fitted with a buttstock and pistol grip and intended to be carried and fired by one man. 17:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, it is true that the M1919 is about the same wieght of MG's today, but holding the 31 pounds or so in one hand being able to reload the weapon would be difficult. I did not say that it would rip arms off. Balrog95 15:59, 31 March 2009 (UTC) In World at War, it does not show the character using a sling in first person or the character model. I'm just saying that trying hold the thing in one hand, without the sling would be a challenge. Balrog95 20:36, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Not holding the Browning with a sling is possible, but you wouldn't be able to carry it around a lot. The M249 SAW can't even be carried around like rifles. The belt ammunition would be too long to hold without some type of casing and it's in a technical sense, too unweildy, but it is indeed possible to hold a Browning like they do ingame. Though, the Browning M1919A4 was very short, it was about 38 inches long with the obly problem being that it's too heavy. Codfan 06:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC)CodfanCodfan 06:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Technical Inaccuracy X2 Who ever wrote the the Soviets used the M1919 on the T-34 is dead wrong. Althoogh it does look like that M1919 is on the tank, it is not. In reality, the DP-28 was used. I do not see why the designers put anything that remotley looks like the Browning. Balrog95 20:26, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Real name What's this actually called in game? Is it the M1919 Browning or the Browning M1919? I need to know so I can move it to a page with the appropriate title. 05:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :It's titled something along the lines of "M1919A6" in Finest Hour, "M1919A6 .30 caliber" (or something very similar to that) in Big Red One, and simply ".30 cal" in Call of Duty 2. 06:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) In-game it's the Browning 1919A4. . 16:34, November 7, 2009 (UTC) This brings up another issue with weapon names - what should we name them if they're known by different names in different games? It's my personal belief that we should go with either the earliest or most recent game, I'm not really sure which. Probably most recent. What do others think? 16:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I say most recent. That makes more sense to me. 17:37, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and in Call of Duty 3 it's titled as both the ".30 cal" and "M1919A6 .30 cal" (at least I think it also has the "A6" at the end. Not 100% sure about that.). Also, I'll be putting this up in the War Room as a proposed amendment. 18:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) M1919 Browning "Machine Gun"? Is the whole "Machine Gun" part of the title necessary? I think we should move it to simply "M1919 Browning" SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Since nobody bothered to reply or give input, or maybe even read this, I did it anyway. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:39, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Penetration When using it I found it had excellent penetration (if you knew where the enemy was and used deep impact you could shoot through stuff from half of the map, reminded me of the farsight from perfect dark) Does anyone have access to the stats to see if is the case? How would I go about verifying it for this page? What is it exactly what you wish to do? TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:52, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's confusing me too. The article already states that the M1919 has large penetration. SSDGFCTCT9 天皇陛下萬歳！ 11:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) WaW Browning reload time In Call of Duty World at War, does the Browning reload faster when empty, or mid-magazine? I think it is faster empty, because mid magazine, the player must pull out the ammo belt. Noob tub3r (talk) 15:08, July 16, 2012 (UTC)